A Sopa de Alho
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Durante uma patrulha, Inuyasha e Miroku encontram um misterioso feiticeiro chines, que lhes oferece sua preciosa Sopa... O que acontecera se eles recusarem? [Presente de Aniversário para Julianechan]
1. Chapter 1

**A SOPA DE ALHO**

**-**

_**By K-chan LP**_

**_-_**

_**Dedicada para Juliane-chan...**_

_**Parabéns Ju! **_

* * *

_Japão Feudal..._

"Eu te disse que não tinha nada!" – um irritado hanyou de longos cabelos prateados reclamava com seu parceiro de viagens – "Meu nariz nunca falha! Estamos aqui de bobos, Miroku!"

O monge delinqüente apenas suspirou. Era incrível a habilidade que Inuyasha tinha para resmungar!

"Ei, Miroku, está me ouvindo? Nós devíamos voltar!" – disse Inuyasha enquanto abria caminho pela densa floresta a qual os dois estavam patrulhando.

Miroku ainda se lembrava da bela visão que tiveram antes de sair para..."patrulhar". As meninas naquela fonte de água quente, fazendo seus olhos brilharem com a visão dos corpos perfeitos... Suspirou novamente... Até Inuyasha surgir perguntando: "Ei, Miroku, o que você está fazendo aí?". No fim, ele teve que aceitar..."patrulhar" a bendita floresta com o hanyou mais resmungão do universo para evitar outra bofetada de Sango. Passou a mão pela bochecha ainda vermelha. Ah...mas não se incomodaria de levar outra bofetada se...

"MIROKU!" - gritou Inuyasha, fazendo o humano encara-lo com uma expressão nada amigável.

"O que é agora Inuyasha?" – murmurou Miroku com o cenho franzido.

"Eu disse que senti um cheiro estranho! Não me ouviu?" - Miroku contou até dez e respirou profundamente antes de perguntar.

"E que cheiro você sentiu?"

"Não sei exatamente..." – o monge deu um tapa na própria testa na tentativa de se acalmar. Primeiro Inuyasha estragava sua diversão, depois não parava de resmungar e agora ambos sairiam em busca de um cheiro que o "Senhor do Nariz Poderoso" nem sabia o que era.

"Vamos embora então..." – suspirou triste – "Agora as meninas já devem ter terminado de tomar banho!"

"Espera!" – parou a poucos metros do hanyou, tentando controlar a vontade de colar um hama-fuda na cabeça de Inuyasha – "Não acha que devemos seguir o cheiro?"

"Inuyasha..." – começou como se estivesse falando com um infante de cinco anos – "Se você não sabe o que é, não temos necessidade de segui-lo, não acha?"

"Eu só disse que não sabia que cheiro era _exatamente_..." – Miroku passou as unhas na cabeça... talvez se ele apenas batesse na cabeça do hanyou e saísse correndo... – "Mas eu acho que tem algum tipo de feiticeiro ou feiticeira aqui..."

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Miroku se espantou com o raciocínio do rapaz a sua frente. Alias, pensou ele, era a primeira vez que Inuyasha raciocinava naquela noite!

"Por que acha isso?" – perguntou de olhos arregalados.

Inuyasha cheirou o ar e logo respondeu.

"Cheiro de ervas..."

Miroku massageou as têmporas, sua esperança de que o amigo pensara em algo indo por água abaixo.

"Inuyasha" – uniu as mãos e tentava controlar a vontade de bater com seu báculo no amigo – "Estamos em uma floresta... logicamente que existem ervas na floresta..."

"Ora, mas eu nunca tinha sentido o cheiro dessas ervas antes!" – disse o hanyou com o dedo indicador em riste, como se estivesse com sua Tessaiga na mão e a apontasse diretamente para Miroku.

O humano ponderou por um momento. Afinal...se ele batesse com o báculo e corresse havia a enorme possibilidade de Inuyasha correr atrás dele... então não era uma boa idéia...

"Nós vamos ou não?" – disse Inuyasha impaciente.

"Ta, ta, vamos logo ver isso!" – e se ele usasse um de seus pergaminhos? Talvez assim o hanyou desmaiaria e ele tivesse tempo de correr...

Entraram por entre duas árvores e logo chegaram em uma clareira, onde havia uma fogueira acesa e um caldeirão borbulhante em cima desta. O monge arregalou os olhos de novo... O que teria acontecido com Inuyasha? Tirando conclusões rápidas...e certas!

"Feh, não disse?" – e o pobre monge teria de ouvir a conversa sobre o quanto o nariz do hanyou era potente tudo de novo...

Miroku se aproximou do caldeirão para tentar sentir que tipo de energia ele emanava. Colocou sua mão perto do fogo e concentrou-se. Ficou com a mão sobre o caldeirão durante uns dez minutos, tentando sentir alguma energia que comprovasse a teoria do amigo.

"Miroku, cuidado!" – gritou o hanyou e Miroku a penas teve tempo de se desviar de um mortal... hashi?

"Fiquem longe da minha sopa, seus delinqüentes!" – gritou um velhinho calvo, que vestia um traje típico do continente e tinha um fino bigode branco.

"Sopa?" – perguntou o hanyou.

Miroku se levantou e assumiu uma pose pensativa... Não seria bom usar um de seus pergaminhos... Inuyasha poderia morrer e ele ia ter de explicar tudo para as meninas, o que faria Kagome chorar e ele provavelmente apanharia feio de Sango. A não ser que ele fugisse... suspirou... mas aí nunca mais poderia "inocentemente observar" as garotas enquanto elas tomavam banho numa fonte quente...

"Você é um mononoke!" – disse o velho, apontando o calejado dedo para Inuyasha e depois se virou para Miroku – "E você..." – Miroku interrompeu seus pensamentos homicidas e arregalou os olhos para o velho – "É o amigo do mononoke!" – completou o velho, como se estivesse fazendo uma grande revelação.

Os dois tentaram disfarçar as gotas que surgiram do lado do rosto e logo Inuyasha disse:

"E eu pensando que era algum feiticeiro..." – aquilo atingiu a cabeça de Miroku como um míssil. Inuyasha pensando? Que mentira! Ele deveria ter vergonha de falar algo assim, pensou.

"Mas eu sou um feiticeiro!" – exclamou o velho cruzando os braços. Outro míssil pareceu atingir a cabeça do monge. Inuyasha certo? O mundo iria acabar? E ele sequer tinha tido um herdeiro com Sango!

"Eu sou o Grande Mestre Fong!" – disse o velho enquanto tomava alguma posição de luta, que nenhum dos amigos conhecia – "E vocês! Vieram aqui para tomar a minha sopa, não é?"

"Velho, por que iríamos querer algo tão fedido assim?" – respondeu o hanyou, tirando as palavras da boca do monge.

"Oooooora, como ousa desfazer da minha Sopa Premiada de Alho? Fique sabendo que na China minha Sopa é muito cobiçada pelos outros feiticeiros!" – disse o velho com uma ridícula cara de indignação.

Nesse ponto, a curiosidade falou mais forte dentro do monge e ele interrompeu o velho para perguntar:

"E o que essa sopa faz?" – o velho fez novamente a cara de indignação, mas logo se recompôs e chamou os dois para perto com um aceno de mão.

"Vocês querem realmente saber?" – cochichou para os jovens amigos, que concordaram com a cabeça.

"Ela..." – o velho estreitou os olhos e se afastou dos dois curiosos – "Não vou contar pra vocês!" – disse cruzando os braços.

A queda foi inevitável. Dessa vez o paciente monge se irritara. Levantou-se arrastando o hanyou com ele.

"Vamos embora! Minha noite já está muito estragada!" – vociferou Miroku.

"Yoooooh, como ousa falar assim com alguém mais velho!" – o velho franziu o cenho e Miroku virou-se irado.

"Eu já estou cansado! Era pra ser uma noite perfeita, eu veria as meninas tomando banho, mas a besta do Inuyasha me atrapalhou e elas viram a gente..."

"Então foi por isso que... Quem você chamou de besta?" – disse o hanyou cerrando os punhos.

"...Aí mandaram a gente 'patrulhar' a porcaria da floresta, e eu ainda tive que ser torturado por mais de meia hora com o discurso "Ah, Miroku, meu nariz é poderoso, meu nariz é isso, meu nariz constrói um templo em três dias se quiser!", POR MAIS DE MEIA HORA!"

"Eu nunca disse que meu nariz poderia construir um templo, seu mentiroso!" - defendeu-se Inuyasha.

"E agora o senhor me vem com esse papo de sopa! DANE-SE A SUA SOPA!" – terminou um Miroku ofegante pela explosão.

"Ora seu, me fez passar por resmungão!" – disse Inuyasha com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

"Pois fique sabendo Inuyasha: você É resmungão!" – e os dois amigos ficaram discutindo por alguns longos minutos, sob o olhar espantado de Mestre Fong. Ele ouviu o mononoke dizer que cortaria o humano em mil pedacinhos e este revidou mandando o irritado rapaz de olhos âmbares enfiar as garras no lugar onde o sol não bate...

"Acho que é melhor eu intervir! ATENÇÃÃÃÃO!" – chamou Fong, mas os amigos não pararam de discutir. O hanyou segurava o monge pelo pescoço e esse ameaçava abrir o tal de Buraco-alguma-coisa – que mestre Fong nem quis saber o que era.

Das suas vestes, o sábio chinês tirou o que parecia ser um lagarto empalhado, e o apontou para os dois que ainda discutiam, enquanto recitava um antigo ensinamento do continente...

"Ó grande poder da luz, faça esses dois entenderem um a dor do outro, cruze os caminhos deles e os torne corpo de um, alma do outro, YOOOOOH!"

Inuyasha e Miroku pararam de se ameaçar quando se viram envolvidos por uma luz brilhante, que fazia seus corpos se aquecerem, e uma dilacerante dor no peito de cada um surgiu, como se algo quisesse sair de seus corpos.

"Hu mo bu kai fei di tao, Hu mo bu kai fei di tao...¹" – dizia o feiticeiro repetidamente.

Depois disso, os amigos não viram mais nada. Mergulharam no mais profundo sono e o velho mestre guardou novamente o lagarto empalhado em suas vestes. Sentou-se, serviu-se de um pouco de sopa de alho e suspirou dizendo:

"Ah, agora posso jantar em silencio..." – e levou uma enorme quantidade de sopa a boca.

_No dia seguinte..._

O monge acordara com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Olhou para frente e não viu mais o velho. Teria sido uma ilusão? Algum sonho que ele possa ter tido? Não... ainda podia sentir o cheiro horrível de alho naquela clareira. Olhou para os lados procurando seu báculo e se deparou com uma visão no mínimo...estranha. Não era ele ali, caído no chão, ao lado de seu báculo?

Esticou o braço para tocar em seu corpo e ficou ainda mais aterrorizado. Desde quando ele tinha garras? E desde quando usava roupas vermelhas? Tateou o corpo e sua confusão apenas aumentava. Desde quando ele tinha uma espada, e as calças balão... Não, não podia ter acontecido. Com um pouco de receio, Miroku tocou o topo da cabeça... Soltou um gemido quando sentiu as orelhas de cachorro em sua cabeça.

Olhou para baixo e se viu encurralado em uma árvore, com os olhos arregalados que logo formaram uma carranca de confusão.

"I-inu...yasha?" – disse Miroku, percebendo que a voz que saíra de seus lábios não era a sua...

"Mi-miroku?" – ouviu sua voz verdadeira perguntar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" – gritaram os dois em uníssono.

**Continua...**

_**

* * *

Olá pessoal!**_

_**Gostaram? Espero que sim! **_

_**Presente de aniversário para Juli-chan, uma grande e talentosa pessoa, por quem eu sinto um enorme carinho e admiração! **_

_**Acho que só vai ter dois capítulos...ainda estou decidindo... **_

_**Bem, é só! Dêem sua opinião mandando reviews (educadas ta, sem xingar a mãe de ninguém...)...**_

_**Beijos e Abraços, K-chan LP! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A SOPA DE ALHO**

**-**

_**By K-chan LP**_

_**-**_

_**Dedicada para Juliane-chan...**_

_**Parabéns Ju! **_

* * *

Era em momentos como esse que Miroku refletia sobre sua enorme má sorte. Primeiro, sua mão amaldiçoada, que um dia seria seu amargo fim. Segundo, a força de Sango... depois de todos os tapas que levou o monge ainda estava surpreso por ter os ossos de seu rosto no lugar. Terceiro, mas não menos importante...

Um certo hanyou resmungão e inconseqüente que sempre acabava com a pouca paciência de Miroku.

Um hanyou resmungão e inconseqüente que no momento estava em seu corpo.

Um hanyou resmungão e inconseqüente que achava que chacoalhar o próprio corpo com a alma do monge dentro era suficiente para voltarem ao normal.

Definitivamente as estrelas estavam na posição errada quando Miroku nasceu...

"Inuyasha, se acalme..." tentou argumentar o monge (agora hanyou).

"ME ACALMAR?? Você está com meu corpo, seu MALDITO!" o hanyou (agora monge) retrucou, ainda chacoalhando seu corpo original.

Suspirando, Miroku suprimiu a vontade de socar o próprio rosto para acabar com o faniquito de Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, quer parar com isso? Eu não consigo pensar direito comig-...com você berrando assim." Miroku novamente suspirou, libertando-se das mãos do amigo. Jamais pensara que seria tão ruim ouvir sua própria voz.

O monge ajeitou as vestes vermelhas enquanto tentava ter alguma idéia para corrigir a situação... Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ficar preso no corpo de Inuyasha para sempre. Então algo lhe atingiu como um raio, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos...

"O que vamos dizer às meninas?" Inuyasha parara de reclamar – um milagre, finalmente – e o fitava com uma expressão interrogativa.

"Melhor não dizer nada!" disse o hanyou (no corpo do monge) "Vamos resolver isso de uma vez, assim poupamos explicações!"

Miroku estava atônito...

Inuyasha tinha dito o óbvio. Se resolvessem essa troca antes de encontrarem a frente feminina do grupo então não precisavam passar por uma situação embaraçosa... era um raciocínio simples, mas...

Inuyasha pensou nisso.

_**Inuyasha **pensou_ nisso.

**_INUYASHA_ _PENSOU_ **nisso!!

Miroku se apavorara com uma possibilidade ainda pior do que trocar de corpos com o hanyou permanentemente.

Teria que ficar com o _**CÉREBRO**_ de Inuyasha para sempre! E Miroku sempre se perguntou se o hanyou sequer _**TINHA**_ um!

Agora era o monge (no corpo do hanyou) que chacoalhava o companheiro. "Temos que desfazer isso rápido!! Temos que encontrar aquele velho AGORA!! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR COM SUA CABEÇA OCA PRA SEMPRE! EU TENHO PLANOS!! _**PLANOS**_, INUYASHA, QUE NÃO INCLUEM VOCÊ E O SEU NARIZ!!"

"Miroku..."

"EU QUERO TER FILHOS, CONHECER MULHERES BONITAS, DEIXAR DE SER CASTO, não necessariamente nessa ordem mas..."

"Miroku..."

"...fato é que EU NÃO QUERO FAZER NADA DISSO NO SEU CORPO, ENTENDEU?!"

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" a voz de Shippou interrompeu o monólogo do rapaz, que se virou para encontrar o youkai raposa acompanhado por Kagome e Sango na entrada da clareira, ambas piscando várias vezes para tentar absorver melhor a imagem dos dois homens.

"Quando elas chegaram?" sussurrou o monge.

"Na parte do 'Eu tenho planos'..." respondeu Inuyasha, tirando as mãos de Miroku (originalmente dele) da gola do kimono negro, cruzando os braços dentro das mangas.

Miroku suspirou pesadamente. Em momentos como esse, só lhe restava refletir sobre sua enorme má sorte...

* * *

_**Eu sei que o capítulo ficou curto e talz, mas é que eu queria postar no aniversário da Ju, mesmo que fosse só uma parte. Então decidi dividir a história em três partes ao invés de duas, como tinha planejado. Estou tremendamente envergonhada em descobrir que eu não atualizo desde 2006, que horror! XD**_

_**Enfim, um grande beijo a Juliane-chan, uma amiga muito querida que merece tudo de bom e muito mais nesse dia especial! Te amodoro Ju! ;D **_

_**Beijos!! **_


End file.
